Freddy Krueger's father
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | continuity = Nightmare on Elm Street | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, Westin Hills, Ohio | associations = | known relatives = Amanda Krueger Rape victim, deceased. Mother of this man's child. Fred Krueger Also known as Freddy Krueger; Son, deceased, but resurrected as a dream demon. Loretta Krueger Daughter-in-law, deceased; wife and murder victim of Fred Krueger. Katherine Krueger Also known as Maggie Burroughs; granddaughter, alive. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child | final appearance = | actor = Robert Englund }} Freddy Krueger's father is a fictional mental patient and a minor character featured in the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Played by actor Robert Englund, he made a small non-speaking appearance in the beginning of the 1989 sequel film A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. Biography Almost nothing is known about this man save that he appeared to be in about his early-mid forties in the early 1940s. His name is unknown, but he was a mental patient at Hathaway House in Springwood, Ohio, which later became known as the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. In December 1941, just before Christmas, the staff at Westin Hills locked down the facility for the pending holiday. The guards missed taking notice of the presence of a nun named Amanda Krueger, and she was accidentally locked inside the tower. She was not alone however. Left defenseless, she was brutally beaten and raped by "a hundred maniacs". One of the inmates impregnated her. Nine months later, she gave birth to a son whose name was Freddy. A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. August, 1989. Directed by Stephen Hopkins. Written by John Skipp, Craig Spector, and Leslie Bohem. Notes & Trivia * * "Freddy Krueger's father" may also refer to Edward Underwood, who was the man who adopted Freddy as a youth and raised him. He was played by rock star Alice Cooper and appeared in a flashback scene in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. * Actor Robert Englund played the role of this particular mental patient as a cue to the viewer that this is the particular man responsible for impregnating Amanda Krueger. Englund also portrayed Freddy Krueger in all films in the original series. * What became of Freddy's father following the 1941 incident is unclear. Presuming that nothing untoward happened to him in the intervening years, it is safe to assume that he has since passed away of natural causes. * No reference is made to Freddy Krueger's father in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. Appearances * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:Characters with biographies